Someone To Protect and love
by noirheart
Summary: Sasuke realized how much Yukimura's worth to him when he encountered another "Sasuke". but he's not Shindara. Check it out to find out who he is! Please read and review! My first fanfic!


**Title: Someone to Protect and to Love**

**Series: Samurai Deeper Kyo**

**Author: NoirHeart**

**Rating: M for a little yaoi**

**Timeline: Shortly after Mibu event.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SDK. SDK owns me.**

**Author's Note:** My first fanfic. I've just finished reading Kyo and found Sasuke-Yukimura is a good pairing so I decided to write it. This story also contains a little bit of Naruto crossover. Because the main line is a relationship between Yukimura and Sasuke, so I put this on SDK fanfic category.

* * *

This day like usual, Sarutobi Sasuke from Sanada Jyuyushi rests on top of the tree. The sun is setting down and the warm breeze flows through makes the 12 years old feels so relax. At this state, he can think clear of everything. He smiles to himself when he remembers the day with Yuya, Hotaru, Akira, Bakatora, his master Yukimura and Onime no Kyo. _"Onime no Kyo... Where are you? Everbody's looking for you and Yuya-nee-chan is missing you alot."_ Sasuke speaks on his mind.

It's been 3 months since Onime no Kyo disappeared and only his sword Tenro left alone, shimmering brightly and endlessly. Things went according to what everybody wanted after Kyo's disappearance. Yuya decided to search Kyo, Kyoshirou and Sakuya lived together happily, Hidetada decided to accept the Shogun position and automatically became Sanada's enemy. Yukimura, along with Sasuke went back to Mount Kudoyama. Akira's been travelling and Tokito insisted to follow him and defeat him. Hotaru now at China, travelling too. Though they're separated, on their deepest thought of mind they always somewhat and someway are missing Kyo.

"Sigh, thing are more interesting when Onime no Kyo's still around and now I must go back to my same old duties and activities. Protecting that Yukimura and with the rest of Sanada Jyuyushi again."

After saying that, Sasuke smiles without realizing that. A same pure and gent smile on his face when he said "I'm home" to Yukimura back then.

"But then again, THAT Yukimura is my master, my companion, my friend, my family, my..., might be my everything." Sasuke blushes slightly. He knows that he'll be laughed to dead if Yukimura or Sanada Jyuyushi heard this. And might be killed by Saizo due to jealousy.

"And Sanada Jyuyushi are my family afterall. Maybe this same old activities isn't bad at all." again, Sasuke smiles.

While he's trying to get some sleep, a group of people passes through the tree. Sasuke could not but notice their existence. From his view, it is a group of 4 people. One is a male. Huge, like Bontenmaru but he isn't him. He has a same yellow hair and wearing a huge coat too. Another one is also a male. A little shorter, about the same height as Akira. But, Sasuke doesn't like the look of his face. It's kinda scary and... There's a big teeth overthere. Much more like a fish. The other one is a female, wearing glasses and black haired. The last one, looks like a samurai and also their leader. A sword is sheathed on his waist. Wearing a coat but not fully closed, exposing his chest. His eyes are so dark and unreadable. But as a leader his age is kinda too young, about 16 or his analysis, Sasuke takes it that he's a cold-type person.

Almost similiar to Onime no Kyo.

"You can stop playing spy on me right now. Get down!" Suddenly the leader stops and points his view upward, to the tree where Sasuke's watching them.

"Wow, is there really someone up there?" the woman asks the leader.

"Cih, your lack of ability is still the one that bothers me." the "fish" male replies.

"Now, now, stop it. There's really someone up there." The huge one talks vehemently.

Sasuke is a little surprised to know that his existence is noticed. "They aren't normal persons. Maybe a caustious step is needed."

Sasuke actually gets down and greets them.

"Bravo, samurai. You've noticed me."

The leader observes Sasuke and says

"I don't have much time to play with a kid like you. Leave!"

"What?! Again?! Why does everyone always call me like that?! But, whatever. Who are you and what business do you have here, passing this mountain?"

"As I said before, I don't have time to play with a kid. Especially the naughty one."

"You're really stubborn, aren't you? I'll make your mouth open!"

Sasuke charges forward and unsheathes Shibi'en. The leader is just glaring with a non-expression face.

"All of you, back a bit. I'll end this quick." The leader commands his subordinates.

"I got you! You're dead!!" Sasuke almost reaches The Leader's throat. But in the blink of an eye, the leader vanishes, re-appears on Sasuke's back side.

"Say again, kiddo. Who's dead?" The leader stabs Sasuke's neck perfectly.

But Sasuke's body suddenly turns into wood.

"Kawarimi... Well, I see you're not an everyday kiddo."

"You too not an ordinary weirdo yourself." Sasuke speaks upon the tree and gets down.

"Okay, kid. I admit that you're not that weak as I've been predicted. What's your name?" The leader smirks.

"I'm the one who's asking first. Answer that and I will answer yours."

"Hm... Interesting. If you could avoid my next attack, maybe we could have a little chit-chat." The leader looks very interested.

The leader charges forward after unsheathes his sword. Sasuke parries that attacks and counterattacks him. The leader slips through Shibi'en leaving his sword on ground.

_"What? He lets go of his sword? He must be some kind of stupid or..."_ Sasuke speaks on his mind.

Seeing the leader left unarmed, Sasuke sees that this as an opening.

"Eat this! Raijin Honoikazuchi!" an array of lightning strike strokes down to the leader's body.

"Haha, that's the price you have to pay for being cocky. Regret that on he--" Sasuke's words stopped. The leader's body turns into a thousand of black crows.

"What? What kind of jutsu is that??" Sasuke is shocked and stunned facing that thousand of crows headed to him.

"Wha-- Get off!! Get off!!!" Sasuke desperately tries to frighten away the crows.

"Raiton? I'm impressed kid. But this level of raiton jutsu isn't simply enough to even scratch me."

The leader suddenly whispers on Sasuke's ear. And as he turns back, a lightning strike array charges through him.

"What!? My jutsu!? How could that be!?" Sasuke manages to evade that but his left arm gets hit and luckily it's not severe.

Panting, Sasuke gets down with one knee, trying to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile the leader is already standing, right in front of him.

"Congratulation! You're able to avoid my jutsu. Well kid, as I promised, I'll tell you who I am."

"Stop with that crap!! Tell me that alrea--" Sasuke can't help but trembles when he looks upon to The Leader's face. The sun almost fully sets now, and the night will come soon. There, the leader standing backing the setting sun. The shadow creates a wonderful lucid image of the leader. His whole body looks almost like a silhouette except for one thing that doesn't turned into black. One thing that made Sasuke trembled and stunned.

"Y-Your... Your eyes.... What... W-What is that!? W-W-Who are you!?" Sasuke almost can't hear his own voice, as it sounds very frightened and small. A feeling of an uneasiness choking his throat as he stares to those eyes.

"This eyes? Beautiful? or should I say frightening to you?"

"I said already to stop this crap! Who the hell are you!?"

The leader stops for a moment, looking straight to the eye of poor Sasuke.

"Before I tell that, what's your name kid?"

"I'm the one who's asking it first dammit!"

"I have the authority whether to kill you or not right now. Answer me!" his eyes glowing in anger.

Feels that debating isn't a good choice, Sasuke gives up.

"I'm Sarutobi Sasuke of The Sanada Jyuyushi."

"That's strange. You've changed your lack of manners just now."

"Shut up! Now tell me who you are!"

The leader's sight becomes soften. His glaring and angry eyes suddenly come back to normal state.

"Sasuke, eh?"

The leader pauses a bit.

"I'm the same Sasuke as you."

"What do you mean???" Sasuke looks confused, moreover, frightened.

".... My name is also Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan."

"U-Uchiha? Is that true? From what I've heard Uchiha clan had extinct from shinobi world long ago. Are you really a sole survivor of that clan??" Sasuke finally can free himself from the choke.

The Uchiha pauses again.

"Do you think I'm lying? Moreover..." The Uchiha walks toward Sasuke, who's still kneeling down. Then the Uchiha holds Sasuke's chin up.

"You said that your name is Sarutobi... Do you have any blood relative to the Sandaime Hokage?"

"Wha-- Who's that??"

"Judging from your response, I take it that you don't know him. Well..." The Uchiha releases Sasuke's chin and turns away.

"You already know my name. Now I'm leaving, little Sasuke."

"Wait up! You didn't answer my second question. What business do you have here, at Mount Kudoyama?"

"You don't need to know."

"Bastard! I will make you spill everything now!!"

"You kids are so lack of manners. Okay, MAKE ME!"

The Uchiha once again turns his eyes into a deep red. A killer aura is emitted from him.

"That red eyes... Are you one of the Mibu experiment!? Are you the special one?" Sasuke asks rushly.

"Mibu? That clan had extinct very long ago, don't make me laugh. This is my bloodline limit. Eyes that can see through every jutsus and sees the color of chakra. To put it simple, the eyes that can see everything."

"What? Such a perfect eyes... But it doesn't matter now. I'll make you tell me what your purpose is!!"

"You're really a stubborn kid, Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha smirks.

"Shut up!! Raijin Honoikazuchi!"

Again, a lightning strike array strokes down and hits The Uchiha.

"The same jutsu won't work on me twice... Moreover the first one already failed." The Uchiha repels the lightning attack.

"I got you, Uchiha Sasuke. Raijin Morai'En!"

Sasuke creates a web of lightning around The Uchiha, preventing him from movement.

"That previous Honoikazuchi was never meant to attack you. It's to distract you, so that I would've more time to create this web. With this web around you can't walk neither attack. Uchiha Sasuke, you've already lo--"

"Enough talking? Lack of battle experience could cause you death, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's words are cut off by The Uchiha.

"What do you mean?? Stop bragging! Now, tell me--"

"Have you ever wonder, why I could easily dispel your lightning element attack and why I could strike you with a lightning element too?"

"What...? I don't give a damn about that!! The fact you're trapped here doesn't change your lost!!"

"Sasuke-kun, you're really a stubborn one, indeed." The Uchiha suddenly could move his right arm.

"Chidori!"

A lightning array flown through his right arm and Raijin Morai'En disappears completely.

"Y-You...! What have you done???" Sasuke looks so surprised.

"As I said before, Sasuke-kun. Your lack of battle experience could be fatal."

"Ugh...!"

The Uchiha instantly appears on the back of Sasuke and smacks his face directly. And before even Sasuke's body reaches the ground after being smacked, The Uchiha's foot already treads Sasuke's chest. Causing him cough a lot of blood.

"Sasuke-kun, do you really want to die?"

But Sasuke is too busy to respond, coughing a lot of blood.

The Uchiha lifts his foot and walks backward.

"This ain't over!" Sasuke's trying to stand up but failing miserably after a set of punch arrives to his middle. Sasuke's flying backwards, straight into a massive old tree.

"Agh.." Sasuke sits down after the punch. It's really hurting him, and a few of bloods dripping down from his mouth.

"If you're really insisting, then I have no choice." The Uchiha stabs his sword to Sasuke's right thigh. Pins his right foot to the ground.

"And this is for your unnecessary curiosity." The Uchiha takes Shibi'En from the ground and stabs it to Sasuke's left thigh. An excruciating pain strikes him. His chest, abdomen, and now his both thigh are in massive pain. Bloods start seeping through the wounds.

"AGH!!" Sasuke screams from the top of his lunge, a sound of despair and pain.

"Sa-Sasuke... I think he's a bit over to that kid. He's still a kid afterall!" The woman looks so shocked with The Uchiha's madness.

"Tch, Karin. This is his natural habit afterall. Let him do what he wants." The "fish" man replies.

"But look Suigetsu! That boy, he's in massive pain. And that kind of wounds could be fatal soon!"

"I think Karin's right, Suigetsu. If Sasuke did that to the older man, I'd have no complains. But, his enemy now is just a growing-up boy." The huge guy stares at Sarutobi Sasuke with pity.

"Juugo. Don't see enemy with pity, would you? He's his enemy. Our enemy. Age doesn't change that fact." Suigetsu replies Juugo, implying his feeling toward this battle.

"What does it feel, Sasuke-kun?" The Uchiha stares at him.

"Agh.. "

Sasuke is too much in pain to even say one word. The Uchiha then walks closely to him and kneel down.

"Hurt? Pain? Anger? Despair? Anything else?" The Uchiha keeps on mocking him.

"I-I-I will kill you Uchiha Sasuke! I'll kill you!!!" Sasuke screams.

"if you want it that bad, then live! Live your pitiful and disgraceful life. Then one day, if you've gained the power to kill me come to me." The Uchiha pats Sasuke's head.

"..." Sasuke doesn't say anything. His head droops down.

The Uchiha pulls his own sword from Sasuke's thigh, causing more blood to come out and then turns and walks away.

"... You said one day? I have that power right now, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke suddenly speaks.

The Uchiha is still backing him without saying a word.

"Don't brag brat. Don't make me made up my mind. Leave now!"

"You're the one who's bragging, Uchiha Sasuke!!!" Sasuke pulls out Shibi'En from his thigh and disappears.

_"What...? He can move?"_ The Uchiha hisses to himself.

Suddenly Sasuke appears in the front of The Uchiha. There he's standing with his deep red eyes that full of anger and revenge.

"Sasuke… You have red eyes too… You're not a normal shinobi, aren't you?" The Uchiha still looks calm but curious with Sasuke's red eyes.

"Shut up! This chit-chat is over! I'll kill you!!"

Furiously, Sasuke charges forward with his Shibi'En. The Uchiha still hasn't moved at all. When the blade almost reaches his head, he evades that attack to the right flank. Seeing an opening of Sasuke's side, he thrusts his blade to Sasuke's neck. But then again, his body turns into a wood. Realizing that, The Uchiha looks around to feel Sasuke's presence. But suddenly Sasuke's blade thrusts into Uchiha's chest deeply. His body scatters into a million of black crows and attacks Sasuke. Now, he has a different response of these crows. He's just standing there. The Uchiha is already at his back and ready to stab him.

"He's just standing… Is he giving up already?" Uchiha Sasuke mumbles to himself.

The Uchiha continues his charge to Sasuke's body but his blade just thrusts a wood again.

"You are underestimating me, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke successes stab The Uchiha shoulder from above.

"What…? When did he?" The Uchiha backs a bit while holding his bleeding shoulder. Surprisingly, Sasuke is already at the back of his side.

"Shit!" The Uchiha turns back and blocks his attack.

"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

The grand fireball engulfing, but nothing is burnt. Again, Sasuke is already at his back side.

"So fast… Shit, I cannot evade this." The Uchiha is stabbed on his left chest but manages to avoid fatal wound.

"Really, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry to have underestimated you. You're far better." The Uchiha stops and backs a bit.

"Shut up! The next one will kill you!" Sasuke's still in anger.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next time, Sasuke-kun."

"What…?"

"Let me ask you something. When I said to live and live your pitiful life, how did you feel?"

"What this is all about?"

"Just answer my question, will you?"

Sasuke sighs.

"When you said that words, I felt like I'd never defeat you."

"Then why were you still trying to get up and face me? That wound on your both thighs must be felt horrible and you could barely stand."

"That's right… It hurts like hell. But when I remembered how I've been lived until now, I've decided that I couldn't loose to you right now."

"Why?"

"I lived to serve my master, Sanada Yukimura. Yeah, maybe he's a lecher and drunker but he trusted me his life."

Sasuke pauses for a moment.

"But that's not only that. He's the first person to ever accept me as a person, not just an experiment. He's also the first one that gives me a feel of being loved, being cared, and being have a family. He's everything to me. That's why I can't loose right now in case you're here at Kudoyama to kill him. I'll stop you before you can even touch his hair! I'll protect him to die no matter what! He's my master and also my family I can't let him die or hurt. In short, I must protect the one I must protect, the one that important to me, the one that I love!"

The Uchiha is astonished with Sasuke's answer. But after that a smile appears on his face.

"Sasuke-kun, I've misjudged you." His sound is softened and more like remorse.

He stops a bit.

"Sasuke-kun, I wish I could be like you back then. Live your life, protect the one you love the most so you'll never regret that you ever live in this world and you won't be disarrayed from your way of life. Spend every moment with him as long as you can, tell him everything you want to tell, do what you want to do with him." His voice now becomes so regretful and sad.

"… What…? What do you mean just now?"

"Just remember my words Sasuke-kun. For now, looks like it's the end of our meet."

"Hey, you haven't answered my question…!"

"Sigh, you're really stubborn… I just regretted my way of life when I heard your words. But it's way too late now. I can't go back. One last thing, we're here to gather foods, because we're kinda short of. I have answered all of your questions."

"Uchiha Sasuke… But, why can't you go back? There must be someone who waits for your coming back whatever you've become!"

The Uchiha smiles gently as he stares to the sky.

"There's one indeed. A really stubborn one… And he's my only best friend… But now I've become his enemy"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid this is the end. Remember my words, won't you?"

"But…! Uchiha Sasuke…!"

The last thing Sasuke sees is a black curtain covers his sight and then everything become so dark…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sasuke… Sasuke…_"

A faint sound echoes on his head and when he opens his eyes, he's already lying on his own bed. This is his own room, the house of Sanada at Mount Kudoyama. He sighs and when he's about to wake up, he feels an arm wrapping his waist. He looks down and there, he finds Sanada Yukimura is sleeping beside him mumbling his name. Sasuke can't help it but smiles with a pure happiness.

"_Yukimura, I'll pledge my life to you. You're everything to me. You're someone whom I have to protect with all my might because you're the person I love the most. You're all that I have."_

Then, Sasuke leaned to Yukimura's face and kisses his cheek gently. Sasuke's still smiling meanwhile he's lying down to rest again. The battle yesterday was so tiring. And he can see that the wound on his both thighs already bandaged. _"That must be Kosuke…"_

"Really, Sasuke… You're so sweet when you're doing that."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he sees Yukimura's eyes already opened and stares to him with a huge smile on his face. Knowing that Yukimura might be already woken up when he kissed his cheek, Sasuke's cheeks are turning red.

"Ne, Sasuke. Your cheeks are turning red. You can do it once again if you want to. Hahaha…" Yukimura's teasing him and that makes his cheeks turn into a deeper of red. He's thinking a way to change the subject.

"Yukimura?? What're you doing here, in my room?!"

"Ne, Sasuke. Don't be so furious. Let me ask you first. What're you doing yesterday? Were you facing some kind of tough battle?"

"Yesterday when I was sleeping on the tree a bunch of bad guys came. So, yeah, I've beat them all."

"Hmm… Sasuke, I know your capability and those wounds on your thighs are deep and serious. An ordinary bunch of bad guys couldn't make serious wounds like that. Don't you agree?"

"Errm, those are 10 of them… It's rather difficult to fend them off all at once. So I got these wounds."

Yukimura knows Sasuke's lying.

"Well, if that's the true story…"

"Now answer me. What're you doing here?!"

"Yesterday, when Jinpachi and Kamanosuke went to gather some mushrooms they found you below a massive old tree. You're covered with a large-sized coat and your wounds were bandaged already. According to tour story, a bunch of bad guys wouldn't do it, would they?"

Sasuke freezes. "_Was he the one who bandaged my wounds? I thought it was Kosuke…"_ Sasuke speaks to himself.

"Well, I-I don't have any explanations about that…"

Yukiumra just smiles seeing his subordinate tries his best to hide behind a lie.

"Once again, if that's the truth Sasuke… Anyway, Jinpachi and Kamanosuke then brought you home. You're sleeping like a baby. Hahaha…"

"Don't laugh damn it!"

"We saw that your wounds have already been bandaged. So we just put you here, in your room to let you sleep."

"Okay, I've got the point. But what're you doing sleeping in my room? Don't you have your own room?!"

"Well, I can't stand to see your adorable face while you're sleeping, Sasuke. You're soooo cute when sleeping. I was staring at it all night long. And it seemed I've fallen asleep!" Yukimura chuckles a bit.

"Damn it, Yukimura. How many times must I say to you that I am no cute??! And I don't like anyone, including you, to call me like that!!"

"Okay, okay cutie... Oops, I mean Sasuke. I'm sorry! Hahahah"

"YUKIMURA!"

"Hahahaha… I can't stop teasing you Sasuke… Well, by the way, do you also have a proper excuse for doing what you've done to me just now, hm?"

Yukimura smiles and from his face you can tell he's enjoying his time to "torture" Sasuke with this question.

Sasuke's face turns to red once again. This time he cannot change the topic like he did before.

"I did that unconsciously. I'm sorry…"

"Did what?"

"You know, that kiss…"

"But you said you did it unconsciously. Why did you know you're kissing me?"

"T-T-That… Well… Let's just forget about it okay?"

"No I won't."

"W-What..?! Why?! It's just a kiss! You often received kisses from women before, didn't you?"

"Sasuke… Look at me."

Sasuke's eyes then meet Yukimura's. Yukimura can see an embarrassment on his young shinobi's face.

"I won't have any objections to that kiss… But could you tell me why did you kiss me?"

Sasuke stops for a moment. He knows he can't make up any excuse. He got him caught in the act.

"_Spend every moment with him as long as you can, tell him everything you want to tell, do what you want to do with him."_

"The reason is you're everything to , I'll pledge my life to you. You're someone whom I have to protect with all my might because you're the person I love the most. You're all that I have."

After hearing that word, Yukimura looks surprised. But after a moment he leans forward to Sasuke and put his lips on Sasuke's.

"Y-Yukimura…?"

"Sasuke, I'm so happy to hear that. You're everything to me too, Sasuke."

Yukimura leans back and smiles. Sasuke's smiling too. A same pure and gent smile as before.

"_Thank you, Uchiha Sasuke…"_


End file.
